I'll Be There To Catch You
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: Ever felt that there' something inside you that you hate? That it makes you feel weak and you have no control over it. In my case, it is my fear of heights. "Thalia. Do you know the reason why people are scared of heights?" I shook my head "They're usually scared of falling when there not on the ground. But you know what?" "I'll be there to catch you."


**Author's Note: ** Hey guys! So this is basically a one shot. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please check my other stories! REVIEW UP!

I'll Be There to Catch You

**Thalia's POV:**

Ever felt that there' something inside you that you hate? That it makes you feel weak and you have no control over it.

In my case, it is my fear of heights.

I mean, I can't help but be a coward when it comes to heights. I don't even know why I'm afraid of it. Strange, huh?

On quests, I feel so useless when it involve my fears. Even doing a simple task, like driving the hunters to Camp Half-Blood in Apollo's sun chariot. By the way; Messed. Everything. Up. Let's say London needed to buy more fire hydrants.

You see, this always happens. If I do anything height related, I would just mess everything up.

I hate my fear. Couldn't I just stop being afraid of heights. Can't I just conquer my fear? Wait-. That is not such a bad idea. I need to tell Ni-.

"Thalia? Lieutenant Thalia? You there? Hello?" My Second in command, Phoebe said as she started waving her hand at my face. I guess she wanted to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry Phoebe. Just dazed out for a while. Yes? What do you need?" I asked Phoebe and I started to stretch as I rose from my bunk bed. Gods. Cabin eight is very crowded. We recruited a bunch of new members, ever since a bunch of hunters either quit or got kicked out due to their love life.

"Uhh, Chiron called all cabins for a meeting at thou Dining Pavilion" She informed me.

I rolled my eyes. What, formality! I just simply nodded my head and turned my attention to the other hunters.

They had annoyed and disgusted looks plastered on their faces. They have been complaining the whole ride here that they don't want to be here. I was the only one that wanted to stay. What? I miss my friends so much. I have to thank the gods' important meeting.

So far, we've been here for about 2 weeks and I'm making the best of it! Spent time with my best friend and her seaweed brain. I even started growing close to Nico. It's so easy being around him. Usually I would keep my walls up around people but with him, he shuts the walls down and makes me trust him. He became my best friend next to Annabeth.

"Attention, Hunters! Chiron has informed us all to meet him at the mess hall for an important announcement!" I yelled.

A bunch of hunters groaned. I just smiled.

"Hunters! In a straight line!" I said, demandingly

The hunters stared at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I raised an eyebrow at them and smirked.

Right away, they followed my instruction; the perks of being a Zeus' kid.

"Okay girls! Let's go! Phoebe, can you close the lights and the door?" I said not accepting a 'NO' for an answer.

Phoebe nodded.

I opened the door and was welcomed by the bright ray of the sun. Bleh! So bright. Ugh. I sound like a Hades child.

I continued guiding the girls to the mess hall and noticed all cabin leaders were too.

I noticed Annabeth guiding her pack of siblings. Once our eyes met, I smiled and waved at her. Annabeth beamed. I truly did miss my best friend. Suddenly, she turned her gaze to the person on her left. Percy. I figured.

Percy turned his head in my direction and smiled that goofy smile of his. He was holding hands with a little girl. His half sister. Yes, Poseidon laid a woman and got another child. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Little Calliope is such an angel! That 4 year old bundle of joy! Who knew Percy was actually related to her!

I waved at little Calliope. She jumped up and down a smiled a toothy grin.

I then jerked my head to my hunters. 15, 16, 17, 18,19,20,21. Good, 21 Hunters; all of them are here.

Sniff. Aah. That sweet smell of the Diner Pavilion.

I told my hunters to stay in place while we wait for the announcement.

"Well Good morning you ungrateful kids! Now, I have called, well Chiron had called; who interrupted my great nap, this _wonderful _meeting." Mr D's voiced echoed throughout the Pavilion.

Chiron galloped his way where Mr D. Stands. Oh, thank the gods.

"Mr D. I think that's enough. Now run along back to your godly room and take a godly nap. Okay." Chiron told Dionysus. I stifled a laugh. Dionysus glared at Chiron who had an amused look on his face.

Chiron then turned his attention to all of the campers, huntresses included.

"Now you guys are in for a treat. For three days, you could go out into the city and do whatever you want. Mr D. And I have an urgent meeting we have to go upstairs, that will later be set here. We need the camp to host the meeting, but without you kids here. So after this announcement is over, run along to your cabin and enjoy your weekend. Be safe!" Chiron said rapidly.

By the time he finished his sentence, a bunch of whispering filled the air. Probably discussing what they would do for the weekends.

I know what I'm going to do. Over comes my fear of heights. Somehow.

Behind me, were the loudest whispers I ever heard? Probably because they weren't whispers. My mistake. Probably because the hunters never got this amount of freedom in long time. I should probably be with them this whole weekend but I'll let them enjoy their time and let them have the freedom they deserve. Plus, I really wanted to hang with Nico. I never saw him all morning.

"Okay girls! You heard the announcement. Go on, have fun but feel free to use the signal in case of an emergency! Enjoy!" I told the huntresses who had excited faces and bright beams that could out shine Apollo himself.

All the huntresses scurried along with the other campers, boys of course and I went into a search to find Nico.

As I was searching I bumped into Aphrodite's most loved couple in years.

Percabeth.

"Hey guys! Where are you off to?" I questioned my best friends.

"Oh. We're going to Montauk Beach for our anniversary.' Annabeth informed me.

I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, I see. Alone, huh? Well be _safe."_ I told the two.

With Percy being the seaweed brain he is didn't get where I was going with this but with Annabeth being a Daughter of Athena understood it and blushed a crimson of red.

She shook her head furiously.

"Oh no. He's not going to get any of me until we're ready!" Annabeth said warningly. Percy still cocked his head in confusion.

"So where are you off to?" Annabeth added.

"Oh. I'm off to search for Nico. I need his help to conquer my fear of heights!" I said the last part dramatically.

Annabeth and Percy beamed.

"Spending a lot of time with Nico I see." Annabeth questioned me with a huge smile on her face.

I blushed so red it would make a tomato SO jealous.

"Just tell me where he is." Eager to change the subject.

"Well I haven't seen him all morning so I guess he's probably at his cabin." Percy spoke up.

I nodded and smiled. We exchanged good bye and went our separate ways.

I knocked Nico's door in the tune of 21 guns. No answer. So I just let myself in.

I was welcome by the sight of Nico on his bed with drool coming out of his mouth and snoring softly.

I smiled.

He looks really cute.

No! Thalia, you're a huntress. You can't be thinking that.

But it's so true. I've gotten to know Nico and realized we have almost all the same things in common. Like our love for Green Day and Dr Pepper.

Then I got an idea. A mischievous glint was placed on my face.

I ran to Nico's kitchen and searched for a can for whip cream. I then found a black sharpie on his kitchen table. I smirked.

I ran back to where Nico sleeps and start my magic (**A/N: Eww. That sounds wrongxD did you think that you dirty minded? Anyways...read on!)**

I took the black sharpie from my hands and UN capped it. I started drawing on Nico's face. Harry Potter style! What? Annabeth got me hooked. Anyways, I draw Big, round glasses on Nico's face with a huge lightning bolt on his forehead. On his Neck, I signed my name. A big _'THALIA RULES' _around his neck. Ooh, his going to be pissed.

After I finished my artwork, I took out the whip cream. Why the whip cream you ask. You'll see.

I sprayed the whip cream on the floor, writing _'GOTCHA'_ in BIG, THICK foam.

Now, time for the action!

I raised my index finger in the air and charged it. I zapped Nico with full blast electricity. Just as suspected, he landed face first on the floor. Right on the whip cream! He woke up instantly and jerked his head in my direction.

He looked like Harry Potter and Santa Claus had and child and he was the result.

I started laughing so hard that I fell on the floor, rolling.

Nico finally spoke up.

"Ha-ha. Very funny!" He said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

I smiled which later turned into a smirk.

"Well, that's what you get for not waking up." I nagged him.

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. No need to go through all the trouble to wake me up. Thalia style!"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Nico looked trouble and ran t the bathroom. I followed not far behind.

He looked shocked.

"I look like Santa and Harry Potter threw up on me!" Nico whined.

I rolled my eyes

I took a part of his Whip Beard with my finger and licked it.

"Yum!"

Nico smiled and laughed.

"Okay now, get out. I need to clean my face."

"Nah. Just leave it. It'll wear off. Eventually. Now I got some news." I started walking to the living room with him not far behind.

I sat on his bed and followed my example.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, Chiron allowed all of us to go out into the city for 4 days."

"Awesome!"

"Well, I really wanted to hang out with you. But there's something I wanted to do for a long time."

Nico raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"I wanted to conquer my fear of heights!"

Nico shrugged.

"Eeh. Okay. I have nothing better to do. Plus, I really wanted to hang out with you too."

Nico smiled that made me want to melt into his arms.

I blushed a fair amount of pink.

"Okay so let's go to your car and do whatever we want!" I told Nico.

"Okay so, where first?" Nico asked me.

"I don't know. Any suggestions on where we could start?"

"What about skydiving? That would overcome your fear right away."

I shook my head furiously.

"NO WAY! Do you want to get me killed?"

"Okay fine. What about Bungee Jumping?"

"Hades, no! Do you want be to rot in the damn water?"

"Hot air balloon?"

"Ferris wheel?"

"HELL NO!"

"Jump off the Empire State Building?"

"You crazy?"

"Roller Coaster ride?"

"NO! Wait. That's not a bad idea!"

"Really?" Nico beamed.

"Yup. Not take us to an amusement park!"

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. Deep down, I'm ready to shit myself. I'm terrified.

Nico turned on the radio.

I noticed the tune right away.

_Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance_

I turned to look at Nico who turned to look at me.

We both started singing uncontrollably, really off tune by the way.

I'm ready to overcome my fear of heights. I hope. It's time to go on the Highway to Hell.

"Thalia we're here."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? I did not know that!" I said sarcastically.

Nico just smiled.

He got out of the car first and opens my door for me.

I blushed.

Together we walked to the entrance.

Once we got inside, butterflies started filling my stomach.

I looked around the place and saw a bunch or roller coaster with almost 80 degree drop!

Holy Shit!

Nico must have sensed my scared state that he placed his arms around my waist, protectively.

"It's going to be okay, Thals" He told, warmly.

I smiled and nodded.

A bunch of teenage guys about my age started checking me out and Nico had to personally give him a 10 out of ten glare.

I blushed at his over protective side.

"Thals! Look."

Nico pointed to a ride with a drop so high, my neck would break from trying to look up. I swear it has a 90 degree drop!

Ugh. Kill me now Hades!

I started backing away slowly.

Nico turned my body so that we were facing each other.

Blue to Brown.

I tried to break our gaze.

"Thals. Look at me." Nico told me softly.

I shook my head but stopped once I met his eyes.

"Thalia. Do you know the reason why people are scared of heights?"

I shook my head.

"There usually scared of falling when there not on the ground. But you know what?"

Nico placed both of his hands on my waist. Pulled me closer to him and lifted my chin with his index finger.

He brushed his lips towards mine. It was a fairytale kiss, full of passion.

"I'll be there to catch you."

**A/N: What did you think? Please check out my other stories! REVIEW UP!**

**~XxR.**


End file.
